The present invention is directed to robotic arm mechanism for front-end loaders. More particularly, the invention is directed to a side-loading robotic arm compatible for use with a liftable container on the front-end loader.
Conventional side-loading robotic arms are typically integral with or otherwise attached to the liftable containers with which they are intended to be used. Such integral or attached construction of the robotic arm to the liftable container presents certain drawbacks. When using a combined robotic arm and liftable container, the front-end loader is incapable of being easily used with any other liftable containers. Because the robotic arm portion of the combination requires connected hydraulic, electrical, and/or other control interfaces, a driver must exit the vehicle to disconnect such control interfaces prior to removing a combined robotic arm and liftable container from the forks of the front-end loader. Only after the combined robotic arm and liftable container is removed from the forks of the front-end loader can the front-end loader be used to lift a different liftable container.
In addition, the combined robotic arm and liftable container cannot easily be used with a different front-end loader. Because front-end loaders have different designs and configurations, a driver must always be concerned that a robotic arm attached to a liftable container has clearance throughout the entire lifting arc of the forks on a front-end loader relative to the vehicle. Thus, a combined robotic arm and liftable container is not necessarily compatible with the forks of every front-end loader. There is always a concern that a combined robotic arm and liftable container will follow a path that intersects with the vehicle when used on a front-end loader of a different design or configuration, whether the robotic arm is connected to a control interface or not.
Furthermore, a combined robotic arm and liftable container is limited in its use to only the liftable container of the combination. Sometimes, it is advantageous for a driver to be able to use a different container with a robotic arm, i.e., a larger container or a container of a different shape. A driver may find this to be an advantage when using a front-end loader in a particular area, such as a commercial facility that has its own liftable containers configured for their special needs or when switching from types of waste, i.e., garbage, recyclables, yard waste, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved side-loading robotic arm that is capable of being used with a front-end loader, while not being combined with or attached to a liftable container, permits use with different liftable containers on the same front-end loader, and allows for easily switching of liftable containers without the need for a driver to exit the vehicle and disconnect a control interface in order to switch liftable containers. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.